Hunger Academy
by Flower and Sparky
Summary: What would happen if Rose went to the hunger games? Would her or Katniss win? Well heres our view of what would happen. Please review. Story way better that summary!
1. Chapter 1

**VA**  
**A/N: Hey! What's up chicken butt! (Sorry couldn't resist i'm so immature) This is Sparky's and Flower's first fan fiction writing together! Please read on! We DO NOT publish stories that have been done before blablabla.**  
**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead and Suzanne Collins owns the characters, We own the plot.**

**Now to the story we go! **

I waited, her muscles tensed up as the headmistress Kirova drew out a piece of paper that would be our tribute. This was my last year being in The Hunger Games. Fate would be cruel to chose me now. I feared for Lissa. If she went to the games... Lets just say I doubt she'd be coming back. Kivoa unscrewed the piece of paper in what felt like painstakingly slow motion.

"May the odds be forever in your favour!" Kirova read out the name. I couldn't believe my ears. It was Lissa.

"No!" I yelled. The guardians stopped me from running to her. " I volunteer!"  
What are you doing? Lissa's voice ran through my head via our bond. The guardians let me run up to the stage. They hastily grabbed Lissa and put her back in line.  
"No Rose!" She screamed. I turned back and smiled. If I was going to hell then I might as well try be happy because I was going to win this thing! For Dimitri, Lissa and everyone I love. Even if that meant killing my own. 24 of us go in and only 1 comes out.  
"Roza!" Dimitri screamed. He would have liked to volunteer but thankfully he was over 18.  
"And we have our tribute! Rosemary Hathaway." Kirova looked happy. Of course any teacher would be happy to see me go.  
"And now for the boys!" Quicker this time she drew out a piece of paper. "Christian Ozera!"

"Rose! You should not have done that." Lissa scolded. We had ten minutes and those ten minutes would be the last time I saw her in person.  
"I had to. I'm going to win. Don't worry. I have the advantage, I'm the only guardian the rest are just normal kids!"  
"Oh Rose. Good luck and try not to kill Christian." Lissa hugged me and tossed me a charm bracelet. "To protect you." She said as she left the room.  
"Roza." I looked up and saw Dimitri. He pulled me in for a gentle kiss before pulling away and giving me a hug, "I'll miss those morning training sessions if you don't come back. But, I know you will so let's just say this is for good luck," he pulled me in for another kiss, but a little more passionate. It ended too soon for my tastes.  
"Goodbye, Roza. Good luck."

"So Fireboy! I finally get to kill you. Mwah ha ha." I joked.  
"Haha funny Rose. But until then, stick together for Lissa's sake?"  
"Yes, we'll find a way for there to be two victors." We watched as the city of the capitol flew by. We practically ran off the train to get away from the news crews and other media. We looked around at the other victors. There was only one pair from district 12 I needed to look out for and that was Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I knew Katniss from when she had been moved to St. Vladimir's. She had quickly been moved back thanks to lack of coal miners. She had told me about how her dad blew up in a mine explosion and how she would go hunt for game with Gale in the woods.  
"Hey Katniss, nice to see you again." I greeted.  
"Haven't seen you in a while. Look really don't want to have to kill you or die. So I say you and Christian join up with us. Allies?"  
"Sure and if it comes down to us. We'll find a way to have us all going home. If we all don't die first."  
"I just love your attitude Rose."  
I turned and say Adrian walking towards me. "Hey Lil' Dhampir." He had a drink in his hand which Christian knocked out.  
"ADRIAN! You're our mentor. We need advice!"  
"Here's some advice, stay alive."  
"Hey! Thats my line." Haymitch, Katniss' also drunk mentor came and stood behind him.  
"Sweet Cheeks," He said nodding to Katniss. "Follow me and bring that Ginger-breadman with you too." They left and we followed them into the capitol building.

The week passed quickly. I checked up to a heart torn Lissa each night especially after she saw the chariot rides. It had been great. Our designer Sidney who I knew was an Alchemist who was under cover but knew a ton about style. She had dressed me and Christain up as badass looking gods. Completing the look with blue fire surrounding the chariot. I stepped onto the plate dressed in my tributes uniform. I closed my eyes as it rose me into the games. The horn sounded in the cornucopia. I ran in the direction of the woods with Peeta, Katniss and Christian which I had awesomely named The crew.  
"Where to?" Christian whispered as we entered the woods. I had a quick look behind me where a huge massacre was taking place. About 5 people were fighting for their lives. 5 already dead, 14 of us left.  
"Hurry up!" Urged Peeta. We sprinted hard out and didn't stop until we couldn't hear any voices anymore.  
"We lost them." I gasped for air.  
"I say we just keep walking. This forest has to end," Christian remarked.  
"No s*** sherlock." Katniss swore.  
"Ok we continue to the end of the forest." We walked getting thirsty and hungry. It just kept getting worse and worse.  
"We need to find a river or pond." Katniss croaked.  
Yes we did because I think one of us is going to die of thirst and I have a feeling it was going to be me.******  
**

******A/N: OK! Review please and Fave! Or you won't get anymore! Hehe! Thanks for reading! (Or you might... we may be in a nice mood, Flower :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So! 4 reviews... gosh thought we could do better but imma updating cuz I luv ya! Two reasons this is not a crossover. **  
**1. There are only 4 storys on Hungergames/VA crossover. And in Hunger Games not many people have read VA. **  
**2. Hungergames/VA crossover - I put it on there for 2 weeks and got no views.**

"We need to find a river or pond." Katniss croaked.  
Yes we did because I think one of us was going to die of thirst and I had a feeling it was going to be me.

"I think I hear water!" Exclaimed Katniss. I hoped she was right, I just hoped I'd make it back to district 13 alive. So Dimitri could hold me in his arms once more.  
"There!" I pointed to a distinct waterfall in the distance. Even though we were so thirsty we sprinted to the waterfall and began gulping down hungrily. Suddenly I was pulled into Lissa's head. Not now! I thought.

Lissa smiled at Adrian. They sat in the attic in the church, back at the academy. Adrian smiled, "what are you waiting for?"  
Lissa fiddled with her hands and looked at the wooden floorboards, "I'm worried about Rose."  
"Why?" he asked as he inched closer, "she'll be fine."  
"And what about Christian?"  
"Fire-boy will be fine too," Adrian drew Lissa in for a steamy kiss when I snapped myself out of the vision.  
"Oh my God!" I spit out all of the water in my mouth and ran to Christian, who was next to Peeta, "Lissa's cheating on you," I gushed and all of the water in his mouth came out as a mist.  
"What?"  
"With Adrian..." I fiddled with my stake as a fire lit up his eyes.  
"Why that... that... good for nothing, smoking, drinking wanker!" he exclaimed and a nearby tree was engulfed in flames.  
"HOLY SH**! Is this a joke? Katniss! the girl on fire! Yes! Capitol, that is me!" Katniss screamed hysterically. She's lost it, I thought.  
"Rose what the hell are you doing. RUN, BI**H, RUN!" Fire boy yelled.  
"Ok Pyro!" I yelled. Running away from the fast catching fire. A tree crashed down in front of me. Oh no, the wind's picking up. Are the game makers trying to kill us all?  
"Jump into the pond!" Yelled Christian, the obvious city boy who did't know what you do if a tree would land on us.  
"No Dipsh**!" Katniss yelled, "run back that way!"  
"Now is not the time for sarcasm!" I yelled at them as we ducked more falling trees.  
"But you said there was no inappropriate to use sarcasm," Christian yelled.  
"Shit, bugger, wankering asshole!" I yelled as I tripped over a stray tree root.  
"Look!" Katniss yelled at pointed to a nearby cave, "go in there!"  
I got up and almost flew to the cave, my dhampir blood pounding in my head. There was a crash of thunder and we all dived in, three out of the four of us getting a faceful of dirt.  
"I can think of 100 things to do in a cave..." I said, Christian raised an eyebrow.  
"Grr! How'd u do that?"  
"We need a plan." Katniss said, "holy Peeta!" Katniss looked in alarm at Peeta's burned leg. Seriously we need to pay more attention to Peeta.  
"What... F**K!" He yelled looking at his leg.  
"Shhh!" I quieted him. If he were any louder I reckon a Tribute would have wrung our necks by now.  
"We need to move." Peeta stated. He got up and with a cry of pain sat right back down. Katniss helped him up and as a team we stumbled back into a forest of ash. Christian pressed a hand over my mouth as he pointed to a red-headed figure which I recognized as Rue, the little girl from... what District was it? Anyway I didn't find her as a threat.  
"Rue?" I asked quietly after I'd licked Christian's hand off my mouth.  
"Yuck!" He wiped his hand on his jeans.  
"Don't kill me please." Rue whispered. She backed up like a scared cat against a broken tree.  
"It's ok, It's ok." I reassured. "Allies?"  
"Sure!" Rue excitedly ran over. "I've been so scared." She hugged me then Christian.  
Christian hungrily looked at her scrawny neck.  
"Christian? Can I speak to you in the cave for a minute." I asked.  
"Sure..." He said.  
"Okay we need to find some food. I think I saw some berries over here..." Katniss ran over to the berry bush. Christian turned and followed me into the cave.  
"You hungry?"  
"A bit... Rose no!" He protested as I tugged down my shirt collar to show him my neck.  
"Lissa would kill me if you died."  
"And then she'd kill me for feeding off you. Did you realise everyone will think you're a blood whore?"  
"Do I ever give a damn what anyone else thinks? Now feed before I shove your fangs into my throat myself." He took a lustful look at my neck before his fangs sunk in. My eyes fluttered closed as I threw my head back in ecstasy. I forgot how much of a rush feeding gave me. Christian seemed so into the feeding that he pulled me onto his lap to get closer to what he needed. If it were possible, I'd say that a male bite felt so much better that a female's bite. It felt like sex. No. It felt better than sex (Unless with Dimitri, nothing was better than that). It felt like white, hot, pure sex on cocaine. Christian drew back and I swayed for a moment, my eyes never opening.  
"Rose?" he whispered.  
"Mm," I let out a content moan, my sleepy eyes opening. I could feel Christian's every movement beneath me and was surprised at how turned on I felt.  
"Rose!" Christian's silky voice rang out in the silence of the cave, making me look at him.  
"Yes?" I asked. He gestured with his head to the mouth of the cave where Katniss, Peeta and Rue were standing, mouths agape and food forgotten in their hands.  
"Sh**, Let me guess you've never seen a vampire?"  
"What! Their not real!" Peeta protested.  
"Yes, they are and I'm a Dhampir," I replied.  
"What! And let me guess Katniss is too!"  
"No sh** sherlock." I said.  
"So he just drank your blood!"  
"Duh!"  
"So you going to become a Vampire!"  
"No... He needed blood. He's fine. Rue you already knew right?"  
"My family was killed by strigoi, of course I knew." A sadness appeared in Rues eyes.  
"I'm so sorry." I said.  
"Whoa, Rose I think you're a bit loopy you never say sorry!"  
"Shut it Christian."  
"So..." Peeta made the awkward turtle hand movement.  
"1,2,3..." Someone's voice whispered. My special dhampir hearing picked up.  
"Down!" I yelled as some career tributes raced in. Using my dhampir strength I pounced at the first tribute which I recognized as Glimmer from district 1. I snapped her neck in a split second, then I did the same to the stunned other two.  
"Drink up Chrissy." I slit Glimmers throat filling her blood into one of her drink bottles she carried.  
"For later," then I slit the rest of their throats.

"So... food." Katniss tried to make conversation.  
"Do we have enough?" Peeta asked.  
"Should I go hunt?" Katniss asked.  
"Sure, I'll come." I offered. Katniss and I walked through the thick forest in silence.  
"So... you and Christian?" Katniss broke the comfortable silence.  
"Ew, no. I got a man waiting for me back home."  
"Thanks, but you know I can still hear you!" Christian shouted loudly causing Peeta to smack him on the head.  
"Oopsy." I smirked. I knew that...  
"So who's the lucky guy?" Katniss asked.  
"Oh, just this russian god called Dimitri..." I pulled out a photo of us when we went to visit Venice beach. I looked beautiful according to Dimitri causing me to be a smart-ass and say Don't I always? In my opinion Dimitri looked out of this world with his deep brown tan and his hard as steel abs, his wavy brown hair wet from surfing all day looked perfect.  
Katniss wolf whistled. "He's smokin' hot."  
"Lay off he's mine. You have Peeta."  
"Haha yeah..."  
Somewhere close by I heard a twig break.  
"Someones close by." I hissed. Katniss took out her bow and strung an arrow.  
"Clove." Katniss said as a figure emerged from behind a tree. I quickly pounced but was thrown back.  
"Force field." She smirked smugly. "Can't touch me but I can sure as hell touch you."  
"Do you realize how wrong that sounded bit**?" I glared at the black haired in-bad-need-of-a-nose-job b****.  
"You can't touch me, haha can't touch me dododo!" She laughed cruelly and took out her spear. Heart racing I took out my stake.

**A/n: Ah, so we in a bit of a pickle there arent we? Please review for more I want heaps! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I have a shout out to VampireVampireVampire for your encouraging messages! This is for you! Now enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER! We do not own Vampire academy or the Hunger Games (as much as we wish we did) we only own the plot... for now... jokes... but still (wink wink, nudge nudge)**

"You can't touch me, haha can't touch me dododo!" She laughed cruelly and took out her spear. Heart racing I took out my stake.

"You ready?" Asks Katniss.  
"I was born ready!" I yelled excitedly. I'd always hated Clove from the first time I saw her at the Hunger Games. Her snobby mouth was just waiting to get shoved up her ass. By the time I was finished in her, the lump in her throat would be he nose.  
"There should be a kink in the armour as Wiress would say. Look for a fuzzy (A/N from Sparky... sticker shaped like a unicorn) spot when I throw this rock at her." She instructed. She threw the unicorn shaped rock at Clove, hitting the force field were it should have hit her in the head.  
"Suck on that b*tch!" I laughed at Katniss's words.  
"Okay," I laughed before I saw the weak spot at her Achilles heel. So did Katniss and shot one of her arrows at it, the force field flickered and turned off exposing Clove unarmoured. I pounced knocking her off her feet. Clove brought out her dagger, I winced in pain as she cut a thin line on her cheek.  
"What's pretty boy going to say now?"  
Don't hesitate Dimitris voice said in my head and for once I didn't I stabbed her with my stake, her mouth filled with blood causing her to spit it on the ground.  
"Let's get back." Katniss said looking pale. We walked through the thick brush finding Christian with his head in his hands.  
"I can't believe she's cheating on me. What did I do?" He wiped his man-tears from his eyes. I ran over and sat beside him, awkwardly trying to comfort him.  
"Don't worry, we'll talk to her after we win." Katniss waved me over behind some bushes out of view of the boys and Rue.  
"Rose, how come you picked that picture of you and Dimitri to bring into the arena?"  
"Because If I died I would like to see his face one last time, why?"  
"Well on your interview you said Lissa gave you a charm bracelet..."  
"Oh! I gave it back to her to remember me by. What did you bring?"  
"A mockingjay pin. A girl named Mage gave it to me." She said turning the gold pin around in her hands. A/N for those of you who watched the movie instead of reading the books MAGE gave her the pin in the book she's for some reason not in the movie!  
" It's very nice. But why bring this up now?" I asked.  
" I think I should go, I don't want it to come down to the to of us."  
"Go where?" I knew it before she said it.  
"I'm going to kill myself."  
"No! Katniss!" Katniss pulled out a golden knife. I knocked it go of her hands at least I thought I did. Katniss had been quick, so had her death.

"Sing to me." Katniss asked.  
"Ok." I croaked as I layed her down.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash all away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

I sang to her until her eyes closed. The song I had sung was the first one Dimitri sang to me. Back in the cabin... No I can't think of Dimitri I had work to do. Wrapping her hair in flowers, sticking them in her signature braid. I took off her pin planning to give it to Peeta, It was what Katniss would have wanted. I stood back watching the hovercraft pick her up. As if on cue, Rue, Christian and Peeta bursted through the bushes.  
"We heard the cannon. Where's? Oh." Peeta said seeing my face. He fainted. He must have loved her very much to faint.  
"How?" Christian asked. I explained he just nodded. We leaned Peeta against a tree. I attached the pin to his chest over his heart. When a parachute floated down. I opened the box, I picked it up looking inside and found a note.

Nice job, we have a sponsor now.

Christian stared at the note, outraged he lit up his hands and burnt it.****

A/N: Look I know it's short! But you are so impatient! So I'm uploading it now! I working on some other stories at the moment like another one you should read is Ghost and Necros Its in the Darkest powers series. Cya! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry! Haven't updated in a while... Life got in the way! So about the new feature! Currently making a cover. If you have any ideas for it plz PM or review! And a shout out to are loyal fan Vampirevampirevampire thanks for waiting and sticking with us! This chapter is a present for you!**

* * *

**3 days later... **

Five days in, 24 tributes, 16 dead, 8 left. Peeta, Rue,Christian, El, Latisha, Angelica, Depp and me. My name is Rose Hathaway. I'm in the hunger games. I'm going to win. I'm going to die for my friends. I'm going to slap the dude that Lissa was with. We have more than enough food to survive but I have seriously become anorexic. Maybe I could become buffy the vampire slayer with this waist? I laughed and christian immediately shut the f*** upped me. We were staking out one of other groups hang out. We planned to kill of El, Latisha and Angelica. Who we had got intel were hiding out here.

"Did I hear something?" El turned and asked. They had been standing in the middle of a clearing. Right in range of my bow and arrow. Katniss's bow and arrow. Pushing thoughts of Katniss away I pulled an arrow back and fired. Head shot. I had great aim according to Dimitri. Christian fired his crossbow, thanks to Jessamine's attack on us we had reclaimed a crossbow. Cristian's shot hit Latisha but Angelica had dove into the bush. This was bad, very bad. She was a quick little fox we had observed her (no i'm not promoting stalking) all day yesterday. We did this with strigoi a lot. It usually involved little sleep, and ALOT of coffee. Even if it tasted like dirt. Christian and I had spotted her making a 'Safe spot' a hidden hole in a pile of broken logs. She could have killed us if we hadn't seen her making it earlier. I slipped through the trees like a silent ninja, Christian stomping through the woods like a hungry bear. Years of hunting training had taught me never to touch the crackled leaves but the soft ones. I motioned for Christian to stay there. Rue was tending Peeta after he had barged into El's camp trying to get himself killed after Katniss's death. He didn't take it very well. Left at the white oak tree. Right at the tracker jackers next which I stayed well away from. I saw a glimpse of black in the bushes and was slashed in the arm with a knife.

"Ahh!" I screamed making Christian jump and run forward, fire balls in hand.

"Flame on!" He yelled. If the situation hadn't been so dire I would have laughed. As Angelica burned to a crisp, I nursed my sore arm. The cut was deep but would heal. Treading out the fire on Angelicas clothes I ripped a piece of fabric and got Christian to wrap up my arm.

"Nice with the flame on thing fire boy." I teased.

"Shut up you liked it. Lissa came..." He choked back his words and I could see tears prickled his eyes. I could hear his next words in his head. He had pulled up a memorie from before the games when everything was perfect. We sat at the picnic table during our free period. Lissa's meat sandwich was undercooked so she gave it to Christian and yelled "Flame on microwave!" We had laughed for the rest of free period at what I called Lissa's first good joke. But she could never live up to my ones that would leave you laughing for hours. I checked into Lissa quickly to make sure she was alive. Giving a wink to Christian so he would know what I was doing. What surprised me first was that her mind was in a state of panic. Never had she been so nervous before. I was instantly surprised I hadn't been sucked into her head. I caught bits of what she was saying but it was if someone was changing channels on a tv.

"Catching up... Dangerous... Strigoi.. Christian." Lissa's mind blinked out completely and so did mine.

* * *

"Well hello there." Adrian asked. I looked into his deep eyes, he was wearing a Hunger games Tee which said District 13 - Rose 4 the win!.

"Hey!" I was standing in a lovely rose garden. Filled with Daisies and other tropical flowers.

"Good luck! Your doing well. But Depp is a Strigoi. The game makers wanted to even the playing field. I know he'll be easy but be warned." He warned. Yay! I was missing some composition.

"Thanks! Finally! A challenge." The spirt dream started to fade and I woke up in my make shift bed. I could hear the Panem anthem as the Capitols seal exploded over the sky. I saw El, Latisha and Angelica's faces come up and surprisingly Depp's but unlike the others a giant message came up: Half it said. Ah... they trying to confuse us right? Well that's to bad then.

"Rose?" A cruel voice whispered from the shadows. _Depp _I thought. I looked around and yelled "CHRISTIAN!" I looked around for my stake. There! Under my make shift pillow I picked it up. Peeta ran in holding a torch.

"Rose?" He said. Wow thats my name don't wear it out.

"Strigoi!" I stood firm. Don't hesitate I heard Dimitri say in my head. Peeta quickly spun his torch around me franticly.

"Get behind me." I growled. Peeta moved towards me only to be thrown across the room like someone flinging a pebble. A shadowy figure walked in. I was reminded of that time Dimitri and I had walked through the forest and he had taken my hand and told me if I died he would never forgive himself and I had promised never to go anywhere. I guess I broke that promise.


End file.
